Subconciente Deseo
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede volverse realidad y aveces sera aquello que nisiquiera creiste querer sobre todo con un Grial depormedio. RinXArcher Dejen reviews plis


**Subconciente Deseo**

_Seis meses habían pasado desde el final dela ultima guerra, era raro notar la facilidad conque la monotonía vuelve a envolver la ciudad, Shirou había conseguido una beca en el extranjero y se había mudado, Sakura vivía ahora en su casa con Tyger desayunando del diario ahí, en la mansión Tohsaka el agujero en el techo había sido finalmente reparado, Rin miraba el techo con cierta melancolía._

_Suspiró, increíble los resultados de aquella famosa batalla, aburrida subía las escaleras, casi había muerto, a punto estuvo realmente y debía recordar eternamente que Illya la había salvado pues sin ella seguro Kotomine la habría matado, caminaba por el pasillo con aquellos pensamientos cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta, puso la mano sobre la madera y volvió a sentir la desazón que había estado acompañándole los últimos días, aun no lo entendía realmente, Shirou había balbuceado una explicación poco coherente, tocó con cortesía y abrió la puerta dela habitación, demasiado silencio considerando quien dormía ahí,_

_"debió ser la daga" recordaba las palabras del pelirrojo decolorado mientras retiraba de una silla una gabardina roja y la ponía sobre sus piernas después de sentarse_

_"al atravesar a Kotomine con la daga el grial debió escuchar tu deseo y lo cumplió" que explicación tan incoherente, recordaba haberlo golpeado recriminando como eso nada tenia que ver "vamos tu mayor deseo era tenerlo de nuevo a tu lado"_

_-baka-susurro pensando en el bien que le hacia tener a alguien tan idiota lejos, tan lejos que un mar los separaba, entonces miro al hombre dormido en la cama, suspiró -¿porque volviste?-_

_Archer la miro con cierto desconcierto, se levanto de la cama y respondió con toda sinceridad -eh vuelto por ti, por que aunque fue por poco tiempo lo que duro, fue suficiente para no querer irme jamás de este lugar y principalmente de tu lado-_

_La chica cerro los ojos con el ceño fruncido y le arrojo la gabardina -por favor...comienzas a escucharte como el idiota de Shirou-declaro levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta, claro, como no lo había pensado antes, que podía esperar de un servant como él, porque eso era, un servant, sin importar que ahora estuviese vivo nuevamente, era...cerro la puerta tras ella _

_-baka..-_

_El se dejo caer sobre la cama, llevándose una mano a la cara, valiente ayuda resultaba en aquel instante su falta de memoria aunque tras unos momentos empezó a recordar lo que había pasado hace no mucho cuando ella había salvado la vida de aquel niñato, cierto.. cierto..., también la ocasión en que él fue atacado por Saber..._

_-quizá como yo regrese ella también lo haya echo y ahora al ser tiempos de paz probablemente ella pueda decirme si en algún momento de nuestra vida nos conocimos- mirando la puerta por la que su master había salido, empezó a creer que su actuación no tuvo el resultado que ella quería_

_Rin abrió la puerta y lo miro con aquella dureza de master-necesito estudiar haz el favor de llevarme el te a la biblioteca-pronuncio con cierta frialdad después volvió a cerrarla, camino por el pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, esperaba que se marchara, con una nueva vida porque iba a querer quedarse, seguro ya no aceptaría sus ordenes y se marcharía, si, eso pasaría_

El joven de cabellos claros dejo la gabardina de lado y opto por la sencillez de la indumentaria huelguista, una playera negra que se adaptaba a los músculos que aquel bien marcado torso y un pantalón rojo, se lavo la cara en una jofaina sobre la mesa y mientras se secaba pensó en las ultimas palabras de su Master

_-vaya lo mandona jamás se le quitara- se dijo caminando lentamente hacia la puerta mientras su mente trataba de decidir que hacer, seguir con su actuación de servant y ver como terminaría aquel contrato que dadas las nuevas circunstancias podía considerarse amistad... porque vaya! Por mas que lo pensara eso era, amistad solamente eso, o aceptar lo que su retorno implicaba y disfrutar su nueva vida tratando de recordar mas por empresa personal que por necesidad quien fue en aquella vieja existencia que lo deposito en la catalogación de servant._

_A todo esto, a pesar de lo que había dicho a la joven por la mañana la verdad era que ciertamente no sabía bien a bien, cual era la razón por la que había regresado, preguntárselo a ella era un asunto nada considerable eso era obvio, es decir aunque sospechaba no serle del todo desagradable, esperar que Tohsaka aceptase un aprecio de ese tipo como razón de retorno era simplemente imposible, paso un rato en esas reflexiones mientras preparaba el té que una vez servido encamino al punto citado por ella._

_Llegando a la biblioteca, la vio sentada, algunos rayos de luz acariciaban aquellos cabellos negros resbalando hasta aquel rostro que tantas veces sintió sobre su pecho, sus dedos sujetaron con mayor fuerza la charola con el servicio, mirarla ahí, así, era sin duda peligroso pues lucía tan hermosa que de no ser porque ella lo desollaría vivo, él la besaría como siempre lo había deseado... _

_-aquí esta el te que me pediste-recito colocando la charola sobre la mesa y sirviéndole una taza con lo que dio una rápida hojeada a los papeles que ella revisaba -interesante ¿para que estudias? algún examen quizás- _

_-un simple parcial nada del otro mundo pero sabes que me gusta estar preparada para todo-tomo la taza y bebió un poco-gracias, siempre has sabido hacer te-sonrió aunque pareció notarlo y enseguida regreso a su expresión imparcial, él acogió aquel gesto con cierta resignación que a ella le causo cierta culpa, por un instante maldijo el hecho de que fuera domingo pues ni siquiera podía escapar a la escuela._

_Mientras tomaba el te lo miraba de reojo, Archer se hacia el inocente observando el titulo delos libros mientras esperaba que su master terminara, pero aquel su instinto sarcástico comenzaba a causarle cosquillas en la garganta._

_-Que piensas hacer ahora?-_

_Pregunto Rin acabando con aquel maldito silencio que sentía como el reconocimiento de un terreno de combate, su interlocutor le dio la cara mirándola con absoluta entereza a los ojos, los labios le temblaban era notorio que tenia mas de mil frases dispuestas a desbordarse pero las contenía, no era un buen momento_

_-Vamos! Estas vivo, el grial tuvo a bien cumplir tu deseo ¿qué vas a hacer con esta vida? El tiempo ha cambiado sin embargo no eres un hombre débil creo que no tardaras en adaptarte e incluso dominar tu alrededor_

_Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se levanto para que él no la mirase tan abajo_

_-Fuiste un sirviente leal estoy agradecida, si necesitas ayuda para comenzar, recursos talvez, puedes contar conmigo, la estabilidad de mi caja es tan buena como siempre..._

_Un relámpago de indignación cruzo por los iris del joven_

_-¡¡No necesito nada de eso!!_

_Gritó, la charola callo con estrépito de sus manos y el escritorio había sido movido para no estorbarle y darle espacio de quedar frente a la joven que en un principio se había mostrado sorprendida pero no tardo en recuperar sus aplomo._

_-Quien te crees que eres para gritarme de esa forma!! Talvez ya no sea tu master pero aún soy una hechicera que puede hacerte frente, no olvides que esta es MI casa!! Que estoy dándote hospitalidad!! Y que si se me viene en gana podría echarte!!_

_-Pues lo estas haciendo!!!_

_-Claro que no!! Solo te muestro tu situación_

_-Me corres con sutileza!!!_

_-Archer te estas equivocando_

_Rin lo miraba ya no dura sino con cierta suplica como si aquellas palabras le hubiesen herido mas de lo que ella misma imaginaba, sus puños crispados temblaban caídos a ambos lados mientras mantenía sus pupilas clavadas en los iris de él_

_-Master que tal si quiero quedarme aquí he? Que tal si solo vivo para servirte y no concibo la idea de alejarme de este recinto o de la persona que tuvo a bien invocarme_

_Las palabras del servant se escucharon mas calmadas ¿como había podido exaltarse de esa manera?_

_-fue un error..no te quería a ti...-_

_Murmuro ella como un ultimo ataque ofensivo, el joven sonrió con ironía_

_-Sea como fuere si estoy vivo ahora, te lo debo a ti y es una deuda que deseo pagar_

_Concluyo extendiéndole la mano, Rin la rechazo con un manotazo_

_-No me debes nada-_

_Sentenció con amargura dándole la espalda, había un problema, por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar, apretó los puños con mayor fuerza, porque demonios iba a llorar? _

_Era acaso debido a sus ultimas palabras? _

"_una deuda que deseo pagar" _

_Claro! Porque mas iba a quedarse? _

_A ultimas fechas _

_¿porque iba ella a querer que realmente se quedara? _

_Cuando se disponía a cruzar el umbral, Archer le cerro el paso, había utilizado el atajo._

_-Hazte a un lado-_

_Ordenó amenazante la dueña de la casa, el hombre no se movió_

_-Que te hagas a un lado!!_

_Grito y una gema exploto a tres centímetros de la oreja del servant_

_-Master, me quedare para cuidarla y servirla_

_-No te necesito!!_

_Exclamo lanzando un derechazo al abdomen del hombre_

_-Pero yo a ti si_

_La voz de Archer adopto un tono que ella jamás le había escuchado o tal vez que jamás se había permitido escucharle, lo miró, sus iris aquamarina se posaron en aquellas pupilas color arena_

_-¿que dijiste?_

_-Master te necesito, por eso deseo quedarme a tu lado, vivo o no, soy tu servant, tu fiel esclavo porque después de todo_

_Le acaricio la mejilla con cariño_

_-Rin...yo te amo_

_Solo una lagrima corrió por la mejilla dela joven antes de abrazarlo, llena, mas que de felicidad, de cierta tranquilidad, ahora podía dejar de negar lo que sentía porque era correspondida y al final, a pesar de no ganar la guerra del Grial, su deseo se había cumplido. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Quetal!! espero les halla gustado, tenia ganas de escribir un fic de Fate hace mucho pero hoy me ha llegado la insíración y finalmente he terminado este peque de mi pareja favorita RinXArcher_

_Mido babea pensando en Archer_

_Jejej gomen ne bueno creo que apesar de todo no ha quedado tan cursi ustedes que creen?_


End file.
